


神秘的兔子先生

by huangcunzhang



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, 宇宙, 最后的疆域
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: “如果未知星体本身就是一颗黑洞，那我们就会被吞没。”老骨头说。“如果它是一只兔子，那我们就能见识到宇宙的魔术。”柯克啃着苹果。“将宇宙比喻成魔术师，并不符合逻辑，将军。”史波克说。





	神秘的兔子先生

故事背景是遇到威者之后，Kirk是将军时期。  
2016年1月完成  
for Spock观影会纪念册

 

————————

01

直到企业号起航的那一刻，史波克依旧在研究那些数据。  
最近一个月得到的数据悉数呈现在屏幕上，蓝色和红色的数字、字母在黑色的背景上跳跃，期间夹杂着一些捉摸不透的曲线和条状图，另一块屏幕上显示着不断变化的波形图。  
仿佛一切的宇宙秘密都能凝结为图形和数字。  
史波克注视着它们，没有发出声音，仅仅是沉思。截止到现在，他还没有看出什么。  
老骨头走到史波克的身后，医生可没有故意隐藏行踪，但陷入思考里的半瓦肯并没有意识到他的到来。  
“你的一天都要在这些读数里度过吗，史波克。”麦考伊问，医生是个喜欢这样说话的人，他表达关心的方式总是与众不同。他的关心和吐槽是个有机结合体，在通常意义上难舍难分。  
“从逻辑上来说，实地勘测和分析数据一样重要。”史波克回过头。  
“你还在谈逻辑，大型分析机也不知道这些读数代表什么。”  
“分析系统从它被给予和编写的现有逻辑上出发，进行初步分析，它没有也无法进行除此之外的逻辑分析，并且无法考虑到多重效应的重合情况。我试图找出其中隐藏的关联，在实地探测之前，对读数进行一轮完整的分析，是具有逻辑的研究方式。”  
医生露出了一个“饶了我，史波克”的眼神，很显然他对史波克和他那些宝贝读数兴趣不大。拥有这样一位讲究逻辑的朋友就是如此特别的体验，你有时候忍不住想咬着牙骂他是绿血的混蛋，但是必须承认他比人类更像人的一面。

实际上，麦考伊说的并没有错，在此之前，所有的机器和研究学者都没有从那些读数里分析出什么具体有用的信息，无非是老生常谈和不用分析便能够得出的结论——大质量星体、轨道情况不详、可能是气态行星……  
故事其实要从上个月的今天说起，星联在银河系稀薄的外围，监测到一颗突然出现的大质量“星体”，它的质量之大，甚至扰乱了一些小质量卫星和行星的既定轨道，而在此之前，那儿的读数没有发生任何大的变化，没有任何爆炸、坍塌的痕迹。那么这颗突然出现的星体到底是什么？它是怎么出现的？它会对周边产生什么影响？  
这些变化让人感觉惊奇又毛骨悚然，近一个月内，星联都在监测那片区域的读数。读数展现出一种无序的混乱，却又像深层地蕴含规律。峰值计算速度每秒5.49亿亿次、持续计算速度每秒3.39亿亿次双精度浮点运算的电脑对读数进行分析，甚至交叉对比了各种星体的数据，却依旧无法弄清楚这个大质量星体是什么。  
“就像变魔术。”柯克说了句实话，“一只毛绒兔子跑进了箱子里，只有魔法师知道它为什么会在哪儿。”  
“魔术同样有模式可循，它也遵循着物理世界的逻辑。”史波克说，他努力向他的老朋友说明一只兔子不会凭空出现。  
柯克看着他，露出微笑：“听起来你准备用变出一个兔子的方式，让我们搞懂这件事？”  
史波克当然不准备变魔术，他挑起眉尾，看着吉姆，他的老朋友：“我是个观众，不是魔术师，将军。”  
“我以为你会在看完两场魔术表演后，就了解如何变出一只兔子，”柯克说，“因为你理解它的逻辑。”

玩笑到此为止，企业号的探索之旅就从这儿启程。  
这个最有经验应对状况、最能搞懂状况的星舰出发了，这次的任务代号为：寻找兔子。  
企业号是一艘那么漂亮的飞船，有着优雅如鹅卵石般的细腻曲线，当它经过那些燃烧了亿万年的恒星时，夹杂着热量的光照射在它光滑的金属表面上，反射出月光银的亮光，此刻它会看起来像银河本身，像每一个绚烂的文明所向往的美感。而它的身躯中藏着一群理解探索含义、将宇宙看作最后疆域的船员们。  
此刻，它的舰桥上坐满了人，史波克还在研究那些读数，企业号的船员们得花上四天的时间才能够到达边缘区域。  
柯克正坐在舰长的位置上，他的前方是苏鲁和契诃夫。乌胡拉穿着红杉，坐在史波克的不远处，至于老骨头，医生通常会以一副局外人的表情站在那儿，定期发表尖锐的吐槽和尖锐的关心——他的个人风格那么鲜明又那么有趣。  
经历两个小时的思考后，史波克终于从那些读数上回过头来，他看了看舰桥内部。  
每个人都在那儿，忙碌、专注、充满希望。群星在舰桥的玻璃外闪着光，那些光来自几十年前，几百年前，甚至几万年前，有的时候这个半瓦肯人会觉得觉得惊奇——这些人还在一起，还在这儿探索。他的那一半人类血液偶尔令他想起一个迷惘的问题：如果时间更长，如果他们失去了一个人、两个人……更多的人？  
他的理智和逻辑通常会在陷进去之前把自己拉出来，回到研究和更具有逻辑的思考上。  
“所以现在你有想法吗，史波克？”柯克问。  
“从读数上来看，它与白洞喷射物质的数据有65％以上的相似度，介于我们对白洞的数据也处于电脑模拟而非观测阶段，尚不能轻易判断。”  
“就是说你对着读数研究了两个小时得出了’我不能下判断’这个结论。”老骨头调侃他。  
“从逻辑上说，是的。”史波克承认得很干脆。  
老骨头露出了一个“拜托”的表情，他向上看了看，显示出调侃瓦肯人无果的无奈表情。  
“会不会它与我们之间原本就有个黑洞，阻碍了数据的读取。”  
“目前的监测并没有显示观测点与未知星体之间存在黑洞。”  
“如果未知星体本身就是一颗黑洞，那我们就会被吞没。”老骨头说。  
“如果它是一只兔子，那我们就能见识到宇宙的魔术。”柯克啃着苹果。  
“将宇宙比喻成魔术师，并不符合逻辑，将军。”史波克说。  
柯克把那颗苹果啃得细细的，最终可怜的果壳被扔进了垃圾桶。将军抬起头来看史波克：“那可不一定，什么都有可能。生命之初或许就是魔术师意识到自己应该去做魔术师了。”  
史波克认为柯克的想法在逻辑上来说是胡说八道，他同样也不赞同医生所谓黑洞的推测，他倾向于认为一定是观测中少了什么，或者对数据的分析中少了什么，物理规则是一定的，底层的逻辑是一定的，表层的千变万化都遵循着底层的物理规则。  
他看着吉姆和老骨头，发现自己又开始思考那个问题了，关于如果他们失去了一个人、两个人、更多人的问题。柯克是个地球人，他说过他觉得自己老了。人们的确会这么想，因为他们在慢慢地走向生命终结的地方。离别是疼痛又令人感伤的，即使是一个半瓦肯人也这么觉得。  
“还有四天不到的时间，就将知道那儿是否有个兔子。”史波克说，他开了一个玩笑，一个半瓦肯式的，不那么好笑的玩笑。  
柯克开始吃第二只苹果，医生强调说小心谨慎准没错。  
史波克感觉很好，这就是他希望的生活，他把那个问题暂时忘到脑后。

航行是一件有趣的事，即使拥有瓦肯血液的人也会用这种词形容它。柯克会在高兴和不高兴的时候吃点苹果，老骨头有一吨的关心和一吨的吐槽，轮机长总是在被要求曲率飞行，苏鲁先生看起来有几分可爱的严肃，乌胡拉随时都能保持她的专业工作状态……他们都像是被关在漂流瓶里的石头，从一个海滩飘去另外一个海滩，在达到目的地前不知道自己会遇到什么。宇宙永远不会让人失望，它准备了足够多的秘密，多到穷尽一个人、一个文明的一生也无法完全了解它最基础的话语，但只要它还在哪儿，他们就会继续起航。  
史波克不得不说他喜欢这种感觉，它在延展他的生命，像是把他拥有的一小块土地扩散到更多的地方去。他了解更多、理解更多，也获得了更多。  
企业号在黑暗的宇宙里航行，像一颗闪着光的沙砾。四天不到的时间里，船员们检查了船上的各项设施，年轻的新船员适当地接管飞船，进行飞行操作——他们离兔子越来越近。柯克说他会去学习这个魔术，变出个毛球，然后再一个，让它们充满整个舰桥。医生对这个笑话的接受度良好，史波克回忆了一次被毛球们充满舰桥的景象，意识到地球文明对毛绒绒动物的偏爱来自于进化史，非常得、非常得、符合逻辑——就像他本人那么享受抚摸猫时的手感。

02

四天后。  
离兔子还有一个小时，空气里弥漫着一种要见到毛绒动物的欣喜，这种微妙的暗示传遍了船舱——像是无论他们见到的星体什么样，都会有人坚持认为它是只大兔子。  
“我们已经进入被兔子控制的边缘区域，称为第一区域，它的引力暂时不会对我们造成严重影响。一个小时后，兔子的影响会随着距离成倍放大。”苏鲁说。  
这四天中，最大的变化便是对“未知星体”的称呼完全改名为“兔子”，听起来整个舰艇里都毛绒绒的，充满了舒服、可爱的手感。  
“史考特，动力没问题吗？”柯克问。  
“一切正常。”这是轮机房里传来的问候。  
史波克的屏幕上有了更多的读数，他时不时看着读数，也时不时看看舰桥之外的景象。舰桥之外是他熟悉也不熟悉的宇宙，肉眼并不能识别出各个波段的色彩。单从视觉上来看，舰桥外的空间无任何异常。然而读数并不是这么说的，它显示出“兔子”的“外层绒毛”已经触及到了星舰，未知引力影响着企业号。分析却无法得出引力场的确切模型——它并不规则，引力的影响时断时续。  
“未知星体不是一个规则的星体。”史波克看着屏幕上的读数，“可以排除行星和恒星的可能性。”  
企业号上有一丝小小的担心，但更多的是对它的好奇。  
“会不会是气状行星？”舰桥上有人问道。  
“气状行星的引力场也不会如现在的指数般，毫无规则可言。”柯克看着屏幕。  
“从逻辑上说，它应该有规律，只是我们没有找到。”史波克转过身，面对舰桥内部。  
“史考特，随时准备进入曲率飞行。”柯克在舰长的位置上坐下。

＊＊＊＊

那声音很轻，像脱毛衣时的静电。它扯着耳朵里的绒毛，仿佛一种耳孔内的舞蹈。  
麦考伊起了鸡皮疙瘩，他的制服有防静电的处理——更何况他没有梳头发也没有脱衣服，为何会有静电在他的耳朵里？他用小指碰了碰自己的耳朵，试图让这种感觉快点过去。  
但它没有走，它依旧偏执地待在那里。  
“你听到了什么声音吗？”麦考伊问，他询问的是史波克，瓦肯人的听觉比人类更敏感。  
“像静电。”回答的人是柯克，他也听到了。  
噼里啪啦的声音传进了每个企业号船员的耳朵里。  
“报告目前舰桥内部状况。”柯克发出指令。  
“舰桥内部没有任何指数异常，外界引力场波动数据表现出很大的起伏。”史波克说，他把读数转化成了折线、柱状图，投射在屏幕上，“截至目前，我并未找出规律和相似模型。我同样听到了类似静电的声音。”  
医生看着屏幕，柱状图像一些高高矮矮的楼，他的眼睛在折线上多停留了几秒。  
这像一个人类的脑波图，他想。  
就在此刻，一声巨响传来，撼动了企业号的船舱。  
“我们是否遭遇了袭击？”柯克问道，“显示舱外图像！”  
“舱外图像已显示，我们周围没有任何东西。”苏鲁回答。  
此刻，舰桥里泛起了一种蓝色的光芒，这光没有来源，就这样迷散在舰桥里，游走在每个人的身边。  
医生被眼前的情况所震撼，当他回过头，惊讶地发现史波克已经趴在了他的座位上。  
“史波克！”他跑过去，扶起昏厥的瓦肯人。  
“史波克！”柯克从舰长椅上站起来。  
光消失了，舰桥恢复了平静。  
史波克依旧闭着眼睛。

03

史波克有了意识，他意识到他的意识很浅，他感觉自己的重量很轻。  
他踩在水面，却无法沉下去，水只是沾湿了脚掌。他同时感到他面对的其实是瓦肯的热，是熟悉的、瓦肯的大地所释放出的温度，是他整个生命过程中，最熟悉的一种温度和土地的气息。他对这热度既熟悉，也安心，这减轻了他不知道身在何处的不安全感。  
他很奇怪自己为何不睁开眼，但他有一种思维在说，别睁开眼。于是他闭着眼睛，去感受水在他的脚趾间滑过去，它那么得冰凉、那么得晶莹、有着灵动的声音和闪着光的水纹。他都能看清，闭着眼睛都能看清。他对自己和周围了解得那么深，即使他紧闭着双眼。  
他把意识敞开了，他其实擅长这样做，他的瓦肯血液和受到的瓦肯教育让他理解意识是一种比身体知觉更绵长、更能触及真相的东西。  
他在用意识去行走，用意识去观看。  
他“看到”自己自己坐在一条木质的小船上，船顺着平静的水，慢慢地向下游漂，他手上拿着一把深色的船桨，驾船不需要任何力气，他想往哪儿走，船就跟随他的意识。  
水边密布着地球热带的植物，大而密的叶子交织重叠、红色的姜花开在密林中，那儿有他无法叫出名字的诸多物种，他知道那是地球澎湃的生命之力。  
河水的旁边就是瀑布，即使有落差，水也没有改变流向，只是不紧不慢地、往下游去。  
他又看向远方，那远方他是多么得熟悉。  
极目远眺，晨光笼罩红色的大地，褐红、绯色、胭脂红、血红的岩石层层叠叠堆成了高山。他能看见山的切面，看见岩石是如何被千万年的力量所挤压。  
这是他的瓦肯，他的故乡。  
“生命是什么？”  
他听见空中有人问这个问题。  
这个问题被轻轻地放进史波克的意识，在那里留下痕迹。而他知道他必须回答这个问题。  
他的思维里又被谁放进了一些新的东西，他看见瓦肯人在行星上行走……他看着他们自主地向前走，以自己的意识向前走……他看见肉体在移动……  
在最后，他看见物质在行走。一些分子按照自己的目的以一种叫做行走的方式移动。  
这与细菌有何区别？这是所谓的高等生命？  
生命是什么？  
这个问题太难以回答，他决定睁开眼睛。  
他看见的是虚无，在这片虚无里，甚至没有他自己，他“低下头”（如果还有这个动作的话），他没有看见自己的身体，他没有身体。  
“你好。”  
他又一次听见了话语，这声音磁性、优雅，饱含充沛的力量。  
他的周围出现了东西，他看见了舰桥，看见了柯克、麦考伊，苏鲁、乌胡拉、契诃夫……

 

＊＊＊

企业号。  
“他到底出了什么事？”柯克焦急地问。  
“一切指数正常。”老骨头说，这是几天来他们说的最多的一句话之一，指数正常。指数正常代表根本找不出问题所在，但症状就放在你的眼前，折磨你。  
“找出问题，老骨头，找出问题。”  
“我也想找出问题。”麦考伊提高了音量，他很着急，但无能为力。  
“将军，你得来看看这个，”苏鲁说，“兔子消失了。”  
柯克感到脊背一凉，他快步走到屏幕前。  
此刻，数据已经恢复到正常的状态。  
变幻莫测的引力场凭空消失了。  
这个宇宙区域，几乎空无一物。

＊＊＊  
史波克在舰桥上坐着，他的前方是坐在舰长椅上的柯克，柯克的前方是苏鲁和契诃夫。乌胡拉穿着红杉，坐在史波克的不远处。  
史波克意识到他们并不是真实存在的，这不符合逻辑。  
“这样你会感觉更好吗？我从你的思维里抓取了这些东西，呈现在你面前，做成你常见的场景。让你感觉更平静。”  
“你不需要这样做，我能适应虚无。或者，你可以把企业号留下，但至少把我的朋友的影像弄走。”史波克回答，他希望自己分得清何为现实、何为被赋予的想象，他不希望在一个完全模拟舰桥的地方进行对话，他会陷入茫然，他会混淆，直到被这股力量所吞没。  
“好的，史波克。”那声音说。  
突然间，他的周围只剩舰桥了，他的朋友都不见了。  
“你是谁？”史波克问。  
“我与你一样，宇宙创造出的生命。”  
“你刚刚在问我，生命是什么。”  
“是呀，生命是什么？你们就是由物质承载的生命。”  
“你没有物质承载，只有精神，是吗？”“但我可以创造物质，更确切地说，改变物质的位置，比如掀起一大片宇宙尘埃。”它没有正面回答史波克的问题。  
“你很早便存在了。”史波克推测。  
“很早吗？我并不知道。我遇到过威者，是它告诉我企业号的故事，它与你们一样。克林贡人，罗慕兰人、博格人，都与你们一样。威者和他们，都是与你们相近的生命形态。”  
“从逻辑上说，威者与我们不同，它是硅基文明接纳人类造物，在旅行中见识了宇宙的很多秘密，最终成为一种更广博的精神文明。”  
“这是从你们物质文明的逻辑出发进行判断。对我来说，它与你们一样，是物质承载的思维。”  
“你不存在任何物质的部分？”史波克又问了一次这个问题。  
“是的，我没有任何物质的部分。”那个声音说，“所以我想问你，生命是什么？”  
“你为何要问我这个问题？为何是我？”  
“你是一个半瓦肯人，企业号的船员。瓦肯，这个物质文明有着更多思维上的交流。而威者因为遇到企业号，了解了更多的事。我想我也会因为遇到你们而了解更多。所以我模拟了一个引力场，引诱你们而来。”  
“你能在这么大的程度上改变物质吗？”  
“引力是物质吗？”  
史波克没有回答，引力不是物质，它是力，产生引力的东西是物质的。物质是静止质量不为零的东西。但物质的这个定义也是由物质文明来定义，对于精神文明来说，他们的物质是什么？是一段完整的思维？或许他们以思维来划分物质与生命？  
“我并不介意物质，史波克，那对我来说不重要。我想知道生命是什么。”  
“生命是发展到一定程度会产生的东西，宇宙因此变得更为充实。”  
“没有人知道生命的目的。”那个声音说，“至少我不知道。我只知道我存在着。你们物质文明，认为生命是一类拥有稳定的物质和能量代谢现象、能回应刺激、能进行自我复制的半开放物质系统。但生命首先是物质的——看，我们回到了上一个问题，关于什么是物质。物质文明的你，史波克，从你的角度出发，没有物质的意识是生命吗？”  
“规定生命和物质这个定义的，是物质文明。从逻辑上说，一个文明只能从自己的星球出发，去寻找问题的答案。物质文明一定会将生命的定义框定在物质中，超物质的生命远远超过了他们的想象力。一切想象，都源于当下的现实、科技的水平、自身的局限。而你，你引诱企业号而来，从逻辑上来说，你是生命，你有意识。”史波克说。  
他意识到这个思维没有恶意，它仅仅是个“询问者”。  
于是他决定这样叫它。

＊＊＊  
企业号平稳地在原本被兔子控制的区域航行，周围没有任何值得被注意的画面和异常。  
麦考伊的头上都是汗水。  
史波克看上去只是睡着了，他为他进行了全部的检测，他的脑部呈现做梦的状态，但他无法叫醒他。三录仪没有测出任何异常，从史波克最喜欢的逻辑上来说，他真的只是睡着了。  
企业号不敢离开这个区域，他们担心一旦离开这个区域，史波克就永远不会醒来。  
柯克已经回到了舰桥驾驶星舰，如今看来叫醒史波克唯一的方法就是找到兔子，搞清楚兔子是什么。  
医疗室内，麦考伊一个人留在史波克的身边。

十分钟后。  
“麦考伊医生！”  
麦考伊听见身后的尖锐的呼唤，他回过头，年轻的船员扛着柯克出现在门前。  
“我的天。”麦考伊上前，扶住柯克的身体。  
柯克昏迷着，他闭上了眼睛，看上去很安静。麦考伊和年轻的船员扶他到另外一张医疗床上躺下。  
“他怎么了？”医生问。  
“和史波克长官一样，他也突然失去了意识……”

 

＊＊＊  
史波克的眼前又出现了画面，或者说，他的意识里出现了画面。他就身处这些“画面”中。  
他看见了地狱之火，看见了巨大的小行星对星球猛烈的撞击，看见海面下几尺的水开始沸腾，看见生物出现了又灭。他感受到这温度，这瓦肯一样的温度。这是瓦肯生命的初始？  
随后，他看到了海洋，看到了细菌，看到了渐渐成长起来的生命……  
他有些惊讶地发现这颗最初与瓦肯那么相似的星球竟然是地球。  
是的，是的，它们都一样，无论瓦肯还是地球。这两颗星球有着类似的进化脚步，创造出了不同的文明。  
他看见前寒武纪漫长的数十亿年间，诸多细菌的足迹。  
他看见原始栉水母在寒武纪的海洋里游曳，这1000万年间，演化的大爆炸导致画面变化莫测，无数动物来了又走。  
他看见志留纪浅海底的诸多腕足动物，他看见昆虫和无脊椎动物，在此刻登陆大地。  
他看见新生的绿改变了地表的颜色，大地被蕨类植物完全覆盖，他看见开花植物膨胀的生机……  
终于终于，在画面的最后，人类出现了。  
紧接着，瓦肯的进化史又俘获了他，他感受到它的温度，感受到生命以与地球类似的方式枝繁叶茂……  
什么是生命？他想。  
他可以站着每一点上观看，任何一点，任何一个位置，他像是时间的主人。他可以去往每一个他渴望去往的时期，去观察植物与动物的生长，去倾听开花植物授粉的声音，去感受海洋生物游曳时水流的律动，去感受更年轻的太阳所放射出的光与热，去凝视生命初始的形态和能令人心动的微颤……  
他像是了解了一切，因为他了解了整个地球和瓦肯生命诞生的过程。他属于它们，他属于地球，也属于瓦肯。他是他们的产物，每个人类和每个瓦肯人都是这两颗星球的产物。他与每一只纺锤蜒、每一株舌羊齿、每一只蝾螈、每一棵苏铁都一样。他与每一只瓦肯石虫、每一株瓦肯蕨、每一只瓦肯六放珊瑚、每一株瓦肯线银杏都一样。  
它们都是这两个星球的生命。  
他终于停留在一株巨大的苏铁下，阳光透过硬质的叶子照射在他的身上。  
生命是什么？他问自己。  
至少他明白了一件事，如果他是“询问者”，他也会询问这个问题。如果他是威者，他也会希望向地球和人类询问意义。  
“生命是符合逻辑的演化。”他说，这并不是生命的定义，而是他对生命的感知，“在地球和瓦肯，之所以肉体重要，是因为意识依附于肉体。瓦肯有更多的方式，把认知、意识在族群中传递下去，但那也需要物质作为容器。人类则是，物质灭了，精神便随之消散。”  
“不，不，半瓦肯半人类，只是你们看不见意识。没有容器的意识会被打碎，会散落，而我抓取它们。威者收集了地球、瓦肯古代的意识碎片，我也收集了一些。我把它们拼在一起，就是你刚刚所看到的画面。但没有哪块意识是完整的，对一些我的同族来说，它们不过是历史图景的碎片和投射，不能被称为意识。但我不这么想。我问我自己，它们是生命吗？还是我这样的意识才是生命？”  
“我不知道，询问者，我也可能永远不会知道。”  
“我还有一个想询问的问题，如果一个物质的人死了，他没有来得及将意识放入新的容器，他的身体便消亡了，但是，他活在很多人的记忆里，他对这些人以及这个文明的未来产生了作用。那么，他算活着吗？”询问者停顿了一会儿，“我之所以把这个问题抛给你，史波克，是因为在我们这儿不存在这个问题。我的同族记得我，我就能从它的思维里再生。我们不需要依附物质，所以我们更为彻底。但对物质文明来说呢？对人类和瓦肯来说呢？这种情况是生命的延续吗？”  
此刻，史波克突然想起了他之前想的问题：如果他们失去了一个人、两个人、更多的人？  
无容置疑，他们会记得彼此，那也是一种活着的方式吗？

＊＊＊  
麦考伊面前现在有两个昏迷不醒的人了，医生拿着他的三录仪，束手无策。柯克和史波克看上去的确只是睡着了。  
麦考伊猜测是“兔子”带走了他们，它还要带走几个人？这个星体到底是什么？  
“他们脑波都呈现出在做梦。”麦考伊与赶到治疗室的乌胡拉说。  
“是否可能是一个意识文明带走了他们？”  
“意识文明会制造这样的引力场？”  
“而现在引力场消失了，他们却还在沉睡，”乌胡拉看起来愁容满面，“把他们带回来，麦考伊。你是唯一能做到的人。”  
“我会尽我所能。”麦考伊说，他皱着眉头，一只手握住吉姆的手，一只手握住史波克的手。  
“你们能听见我的声音吗，吉姆，史波克。”

＊＊＊  
史波克听见医生的声音了。  
“我能听见你。”史波克想，但他无法回答，因为他不在企业号上，他在这里，在询问者的世界里。  
“询问者，你是否也带来了我的朋友——吉姆？”史波克问询问者。  
“是的，我带来了詹姆斯柯克舰长。我想让他回答我的另外一个问题。”  
“什么问题？”  
“他会告诉你的，史波克。”

＊＊＊＊  
“他们对我的呼唤有反应！”麦考伊对着脑波的数据叫了起来。  
“史波克，吉姆，听着，我需要你们回来，企业号需要你们。”  
老骨头激动地提高了音量，注视着指数的变化。

＊＊＊＊  
史波克能看见企业号里的场景，他看见自己和柯克躺在医疗床上，而老骨头握着他们的手。  
“他是你们的医生。”询问者说。  
“他是我们的朋友。”史波克回答，“你们有朋友的概念吗？”  
“我们与你们对朋友的概念不同。瓦肯人相比人类，与我们更接近。瓦肯人可以知道对方的思维，但我和我的同族知道得更彻底。我们知道对方的每个细节，每个过去，就像站在别人的时间线上去思考。我可以被拆分成无数个我，我也能够保持一个我。我并不重要，重要的是以这种方式去思考的个体——他们都是我。我可以是任何人，任何人都可以是我。当一个同族在某个细节上与我的想法完全一致，在那一刻，他就是我。”  
“在如何看待自我这个问题上，我们的确存在很大的差异。”  
“你能听见医生的呼唤，你能感受到他的共鸣，即使你与他不是同族。你也能感受到柯克的共鸣，你是他们吗？”  
“我们都是独立的个体，独立的生命。我们不是彼此，我们支撑彼此。”  
“生命是什么呢？”询问者又一次问道。  
“你为何试图问自己这个问题？”  
“因为我想知道’不重要’的我是谁，你们又是谁，宇宙有怎样的目的。”  
“或许它没有目的，它有的仅仅是逻辑。”  
“你是个喜欢讲述逻辑的种族，将很多问题归结于逻辑。”  
“还有情感，询问者，既然情感从众多事情中诞生，通过演化而被保留在人类身体上，它就既是人类进化中必要的一环，也是生存的保障。它同时也是符合逻辑的美好。”  
“你们的集体记忆里，总是有那么多的情感。”询问者叹息道，“我目睹过生命的存在和消亡，目睹过物质文明中个体的消亡。一个人死亡，周围的人还记得他，他还在对文明产生影响……你们的文明是这么多消亡的个体所搭建的。”  
“我们站在巨人的肩膀上。”  
“你们的作品……你们的作品是匮乏想象力的，你们只能看见短暂的时间线，却在作品中构建了相对而言更广的世界和想象。”  
“地球和瓦肯文明，都以作品来展现想象，以作品来纪念人。个体会消亡，但他会在这种集体的意识中存活。”  
“那是生命吗？”询问者又问，“它是吗？”  
“它是的。”史波克说，“情感是，记忆是，创作是，回忆也是。”  
这是多么不符合逻辑的回答，但他这么回答了。这并不是瓦肯人把他们的知识和认知通过意识传递下去，而是人类、瓦肯人，存在于别人的记忆里。  
他和询问者可能永远无法回答生命是什么，但他们或许能找出什么是生命。  
“我知道了你的答案，史波克，我满足了。你还有什么想看的东西吗？”  
“我的母星，瓦肯和地球，还有企业号。”  
他没有要求去查看宇宙不知道是否存在的稀薄边缘，他没有要求去查看古老恒星的摇篮，他没有要求去查看威者所获取的知识，也没有要求去查看询问者可能知道的预言……这些是探索的目的，他会一步一步地了解它，而不是翻动手上的词典。  
他看见了瓦肯，这颗炎热的星球。它比地球的温度高不出多少，只是对地球人来说，它是炎热的。这多么得有趣，他又在以地球人的角度想问题。  
他看见了地球，这颗蓝色的行星有着45.5亿年的生命，而人类的历史不过数十万年而已。人类的文明只是指尖的末梢。生命开始得非常早、非常早，从地狱之火里诞生。  
他开始知道，曾经的地球就是曾经的瓦肯。  
他看见了企业号，它是如此美丽的星舰。他知道自己觉得它美，除了逻辑学上的审视，还有情感附加的意义。  
什么是生命？他问自己。  
生命是选择情感或者选择抛弃情感，是符合逻辑的进化过程。  
他感觉自己回到了企业号，回到了他出发的地方……

 

04

柯克醒来时要求吃苹果，他坚持说他很饿。  
麦考伊显得非常生气，因为柯克不配合他做检查和治疗。柯克坚持说自己没事，最后惹得医生骂道：“你还是躺回去比较讨人喜爱。”  
“我被询问了一个问题，”史波克说，“生命是什么。”  
“我也被询问了一个问题。”柯克说，“美是什么。”  
“你们是做了关于哲学的梦吗？”麦考伊问道，他每天都要听他们胡说八道，然而他也喜欢听他们胡说八道。  
“是的，是的，老骨头，一个有趣的哲学梦境，”柯克冲麦考伊微笑，啃掉了那个苹果，他把它啃得细细地，果核扔到了垃圾桶里，“我回答询问者，美是符合逻辑和情感的诉求和展现。”  
“很高兴你提到了逻辑。”史波克说。  
柯克笑起来，他很迷人：“你又是如何回答的，史波克？”  
“我无法回答这个问题，吉姆，询问者也不能，这是一个基于自身认知的话题。但返航还有四天，我可以给你们讲述我们之间的对话，以及我的想法。”  
“返航？”麦考伊反问，“我们刚刚接到了新的任务，有个未知的力量扰乱了航道，企业号是唯一一个能够快速赶过去的星舰。等等……你们需要好好休息！”  
史波克和柯克遛得像鱼那么快。  
“史考特，十级曲率前进！”  
这可是舰长发出的命令。

＊＊＊  
史波克在舰桥上坐着，他的前方是坐在舰长椅上的柯克，柯克的前方是苏鲁和契诃夫。乌胡拉穿着红杉，坐在史波克的不远处。老骨头站在史波克的身边，因为他们逃避治疗而显得不满。

史波克看着舰桥外的星空，群星在那儿闪光。黑暗的宇宙里，有着光与影，有着力量、温度、生命。  
他其实知道，吉姆的答案与他一样：生命和美都是符合逻辑的，也是符合情感的。  
他们都有着独立的意识，也都活在对方的意识里。  
史波克觉得自己会永远活着，柯克会永远活着，麦考伊会永远活着……每个人都会，只要还有人记得企业号，还有人记得这些探索，只要集体的意识中，还有属于求知和探索的角落。

他们会永远地、永远地活在那些记得他们的人的记忆里。  
他们给文明带去的影响，或许正是延续不断的生命。

进入曲率飞行的企业号经过化作蓝光的星空。  
这片广阔中，有着无数的随机和可能。  
宇宙，最后的疆域。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 当人们还记得，就没有人被遗忘。  
> 记忆是永恒的世界。
> 
> 给永远的Leonard Nimoy


End file.
